Dear My Guard
by ebbynology
Summary: Chap 3 UP! "kenapa kau membenciku,apa salahku padamu?"/"Kau memang tak punya hati"/"Apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku meski aku mencintai orang lain?"/"Bagaimana jika aku berbalik mencintaimu?"[YOONMIN] sligth! VKOOK! Warning! this is Yaoi fanfic! Boys Love! BoyxBoy! RnR Please! No bash
1. Chapter 1

_Ebbynologi 1st ff_

 **Dear My Guard**

 **.**

 **Yoonmin Fanfic [YoongiXJimin]**

 **.**

 **Jimin Seme! YoonGi Uke!**

 **.**

 **FF terinspirasi dari komik "Dear My Guard" yg ditulis oleh ah author lupa :'v**

 **.**

 **WARNING! TYPO(S)!OOC!YAOI!BXB!**

 **.**

 **DONT BE PLAGIAT!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Min's Family House

"Appa mau pergi lagi? Apa tidak kasihan denganku yg sendirian terus?"

Tuan Min hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan putranya itu,sebenarnya ada rasa kasihan pada Yoongi—putranya—yg harus sendirian lagi tinggal di rumahnya saja pekerjaannya tak meminta pria paruh baya itu untuk pergi,mungkin ia sekarang akan mengajak Yoongi bercengkrama dan tertawa bersama.

"Mian,Yoongi tenang saja kau tidak akan sendirian di rumah" kata Tuan Min sambil mengelus surai kebiruan anak semata wayangnya,mendengar itu Yoongi mendongak menatap wajah Appa kesayangannya itu "benarkah? Lalu aku akan tinggal bersama siapa?"

Tuan Min mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu rumah yg sedikit terbuka sambil tersenyum "masuklah"

 _Kriet!_

Pintu yg terbuka sedikit kini terbuka dengan lebar menampakkan seorang namja bertubuh ekhm pendek tengah berdiri dengan ransel yg bertengger di kakinya kini melangkah mendekati Tuan Min dan Yoongi yg menatapnya siapa?

"Yoongi kenalkan ini Park Jimin,dia adalah anak dari teman yg akan menjagamu selama Appa bekerja di Jepang"

What?

Pria asing yg tak Yoongi kenali ditugaskan untuk menjaganya? Yg benar saja!

Oke Yoongi tau bahwa Appa nya itu terlalu tidak akan membiarkan dia terluka sedikit memerintahkan namja tampan ini menjaganya itu adalah hal khonyol bagi ? apa tadi Yoongi berfikiran bahwa Jimin tampan?

Ya Yoongi akui bahwa Jimin itu sipitnya,Bibir tebalnya,pipi tembamnya,surai ke _orange_ nan,dan senyumnya yg jantung Yoongi berdegup kencang ketika Jimin yg berdiri di dekat Appanya itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

Kini mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu di halaman depan sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam terparkir dengan itu akan membawa tuan Min pergi ke Airport.

"Nah Yoongi-ah Appa berangkat ne? Jaga dirimu baik-baik" ucap Tuan Min sambil mengacak surai kebiruan Yoongi "Arraseo, Appa juga jaga diri ne" Tuan Min tersenyum manis lalu bola matanya memutar menatap Jimin yg berada di sebelah Yoongi "Jimin-ah,jaga Yoongi dengan baik ne? Jangan biarkan dia terluka sedikit saja"

Jimin tersenyum lalu menjawab "Tuan bisa mengandalkanku,aku akan menjaganya dengan baik" Senyum Tuan Min semakin kini menepuk bahu pria berperawakan pendek itu sebagai tanda ia mempercayai Jimin.

Tuan Min melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil miliknya dan ia disambut sang driver ketika ia sampai di tersenyum melihat sang Appa yg hendak memasuki mobil sesekali ia melirik Jimin yg juga tengah menatap Tuan Min yg kini melambaikan tangannya pada mereka "selamat tinggal Yoongi-ah! Jimin-ah!" teriak Tuan Min dan mobil pun melaju "selamat jalan Appa"

Ketika Mobil Tuan Min sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka,entah kenapa raut wajah Jimin wajah Jimin dihiasi dengan senyum yg mengembang itu berubah, sekarang ekspresinya sangat datar tanpa senyuman "hey Jimin-ah,kajja masuk" ajak Yoongi pada Jimin namun yg diajak menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka membuat si manis berkulit pucat itu menelan ludahnya kasar.

Perlahan,Jimin mendekati Yoongi yg memasang ekspresi yg sulit untuk merah di pipi Yoongi keluar ketika Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya membuat jarak diantara mereka sangat tipis "kau tau Yoongi?" kata Jimin yg spontan membuat Yoongi memasang wajah bingunggnya yg menggemaskan "Aku membencimu"

Seketika aliran darah Yoongi bilang apa tadi? Membenci?.Yoongi hendak bertanya namun keinginannya ia urungkan ketika jari telunjuk Jimin menempel di mulutnya "ssssttt jangan tanya kenapa aku membencimu" ucapan Jimin seolah ia tau apa yg Yoongi fikirkan.

Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya pada wajah Yoongi lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan pria manis yg mematung menatap kenapa rasanya Yoongi seperti disambar petir di siang tidak? Orang yg baru ia temui hari ini mengatakan bahwa dia membenci Yoongi? Aneh 'apa salahku sehingga kau membenciku?'

.

.

.

Bangtan Senior High School

"aish dia menguntitku sampai di kelas,mengganggu sekali" umpat Yoongi saat ia menyadari Jimin tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya sambil membaca sebuah buku sesekali ia menatap Yoongi "siapa?" tanya Seokjin,teman sebangkunya "itu orang pendek berambut orange yg bernama Park Jimin" jawab Yoongi dengan penekanan kata pada 'Park Jimin'

Seokjin terperanjat kaget,apa tadi Yoongi bilang? Park Jimin? "serius kau diuntit Park Jimin? Park Jimin siswa populer itu?" tanya Seokjin dengan tatapan tak percaya pada Yoongi yg mengerutkan dahinya "kenapa?" Yoongi balik bertanya "jawab aku Min Yoongi!"

"iya pria pendek nan bongsor yg bernama Park Jimin itu menguntitku bahkan ia tinggal serumah denganku sekarang" jawab Yoongi dengan nada malas membuat Seokjin membulatkan matanya tak percaya "se-serius?"

"kau kenapa sih?" Yoongi merasa terheran pada perubahan Seokjin yg 'masa bodo' kini menjadi sangat antusias "dia adalah siswa terpopuler tahun ini di sekolah,dia juara basket nasional,juara kompetisi dance di kota Seoul,hm banyak memiliki prestasi seharusnya kau bangga karena seorang Park Jimin tinggal seatap bersamamu" jelas Seokjin pada Yoongi yg sangat malas mendengarnya,tapi tunggu,siswa terpopuler? "apa tadi kau bilang dia siswa terpopuler di sekolah tahun ini?" tanya Yoongi ketika selesai mencerna dengan baik kata-kata temannya itu "iya,salah sendiri sih tidak pernah membaca majalah sekolah dan tak pernah mengobrol dengan siswa lain ya begini jadinya tidak tau seorang Park Jimin"

Mata bulan sabit Yoongi beralih pada sosok Jimin yg masih asik membaca bukunya di ambang sih banyak yeoja dan namja yg berstatus 'uke' tengah memandanginya lalu tak percaya ia akan sangat seberuntung ini bisa tinggal bersama Jimin walaupun-

'Jimin membenciku'

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah,hujan turun dengan derasnya membuat sebagian para murid Bangtan High School harus rela basah kuyup menerobos hujan untuk pulang ke rumah dan sebagian murid lainnya menunggu orang tua mereka untuk menjemput.

Yoongi menoleh ke berbagai arah memastikan tak ada Jimin di ia mencari namun tak ia dapatkan orang bernama Jimin itu di sekitarnya ia tersenyum riang 'hari ini aku akan pulang basah-basahan,pasti seru' batin Yoongi.

Yoongi pun melangkahkan kakinya menerobos tetesan-tetesan air dengan senyuman masih melekat di wajah Yoongi sangat suka dengan hujan maka dari itu ia juga suka bermain air selalu saja dilarang oleh sang Appa karna Appa nya terlalu overprotektif kali ini ia merasa bebas karena tak ada Appa nya apalagi ditambah Jimin tak ada di dekatnya sekarang,ah senang sekali rasanya.

Namun baru saja 50 meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi,Yoongi merasa tetesan air hujan itu tidak lagi menghantam hujannya berhenti ?. "Jangan hujan-hujanan nanti sakit" Yoongi menoleh ke sumber suara

Dan Ternyata

 **~TBC~**

Hula Readers ^^

Gimana? Gaje kan :"v ini ff pertama yg aku share di sini :"v mau lanjut atau ga nih xD

Mohon bimbinganya ya soalnya anak baru dalam per-ff-an/? xD

Jangan salahin saya karna ceritanya jelek dan tidak sesuai EYD xD salahin aja otak saya :"v

Kritik dan Saran dibutuhkan ^^ tapi jangan yg pedes ya :"v ntar malah mules/? :"v

Gomawo ^^ *bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear My Guard**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

Namun baru saja 50 meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi,Yoongi merasa tetesan air hujan itu tidak lagi menghantam hujannya berhenti ?. "Jangan hujan-hujanan nanti sakit" Yoongi menoleh ke sumber suara

Dan ternyata itu Jimin! Iya J-I-M-I-N yg tengah melindungi tubuh Yoongi dengan payung yg ia bawa dari rumah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu,membuat Jimin sedikt mendengus "jangan sok imut" cetus Jimin yg membuat Yoongi imut dia bilang? Cih dasar

"Apa maksudmu dengan sok imut hah tuan Park?" tanya Yoongi dengan tatapan yg mematikan,tatapan yg siapa saja mengenainya akan ketakutan dan meminta maaf tapi tidak dengan malah memasang ekspresi biasa saja "kau itu sok imut,aku samasekali tidak peduli padamu jika saja Appamu itu tidak menyuruhku untuk melindungimu mungkin akan kubiarkan saja kau kehujanan dan demam" jawab Jimin tak mempedulikan Yoongi yg sudah menyumpah serapahi dirinya "ayo Yoongi-ah kita pulang"

.

.

.

Sunyi

Tak ada pembicaraan seru antara Yoongi dan terdengar gemercik air hujan yg turun dari angkasa dan juga umpatan-umpatan kecil yg keluar dari bibir cherry Jimin hanya menatap Yoongi dengan malas.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak 'Tuan Min kenapa kau memerintahkan aku untuk mengurusi anakmu yg aneh ini' namun itu tidak mungkin kan? Bisa saja image nya yg _cool_ dan pendiam itu sirna karena ia berteriak aneh. _Well_ ,waktu ia diperintahkan Tuan Min juga ia menjaga image .

"Hey Yoongi-ah"

"Apa?" sahut Yoongi dengan nada kesal,ia tak suka dipanggil sok imut seperti tadi,bukannya ia sudah imut? Kenapa dibilang sok imut pula,aneh. "aku ingin kau menggenggam tanganku" perintah Jimin yg sontak membuat Yoongi tadi ia bilang? Menggenggam tanganny? Enak saja

"untuk apa aku menggenggam tanganmu? Jangan harap"

PLETAK!

Jitakan itu melayang indah pada dahi Yoongi dan jangan tanya lagi siapa pelakunya "sudah turuti saja aku" tanpa aba-aba Jimin menggenggam erat tangan mungil milik Yoongi yg kini memicingkan matanya "ayo jalan dan jangan tatap aku seperti itu Yoongi-ah"

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah. "hujannya sangat deras ya _chagi"_ kata Jimin mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka sesekali ia dia bilang apa? Chagi? Bukannya itu panggilan sayang untuk sepasang kekasih?.Oke kali ini Jimin berhasil membuat pipi Yoongi merona atas perbuatannya tadi "i-iya" sahut Yoongi sedikit gugup.

Jimin tersenyum,ia sadar di depan sebuah _Cafe_ tak jauh dari nya ada seorang lelaki yg menatapnya dengan tatapan tak hanya menyerengai puas

.

.

Seorang lelaki bergigi kelinci yg mengenakan seragam sekolah Bangtan High School itu berteduh di depan sebuah cafe yg sepi karena hujan yg sangat deras "aish deras sekali hujannya" gumamnya sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak nama lelaki itu,yg kini tengah basah kuyup dan menggigil ia menggesekkan kedua tangannya ke tubuhnya,berharap sebuah kehangatan.

Namun kegiatannya itu berhenti ketika matanya menangkap bayangan seorang lelaki bersurai Orange yg ia kenali tak jauh dari tempatnya ia sedikit terkejut atau sangat terkejut melihat lelaki itu tengah berpegangan tangan bersama seorang lelaki lain yg lebih mungil darinya.

"Hujannya sangat deras ya _chagi"_ kata lelaki itu pada lelaki di sebelahnya yg hanya mengangguk dan membalas mendengarnya "chagi?" ucapnya tak jungkook merasakan panas di matanya dan sesak di hancur hanya karna kata-kata lelaki tadi

Punngunggnya menyentuh dinding cafe yg dingin dan merosot berbarengan dengan butiran sebening kristal itu jatuh tak kuasa iya bendung lagi di pelupuk kini memeluk lututnya dan ia membenamkan kepalanya "hiks"

"Jimin,aku menyesal"

.

.

.

Yoongi masih menundukan kepalanya meskipun ia kini tengah berada di depan pintu masih tak percaya akan hal Jimin bilang 'aku membencimu' tapi tadi ia mengandeng tangannya lalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan chagi,aish Jimin membuatnya bingung

"hm Jiminie" panggil Yoongi sedikit gugup pada Jimin yg mebuka pintu rumahnya yg terkunci,Jimin menoleh dan memasang ekspresi yg mengatakan 'apa?'.Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya,semenjak tadi ia sangat gugup ketika menatap manik hitam Jimin dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana debaran jantung Yoongi saat ini

"Em tadi..."

"Jangan GR ya Min Yoongi"

Kepala Yoongi terangkat mendengar perkataan Jimin yg memotong kalimatnya,apa maksudnya? "maksudmu?" tanya Yoongi dengan heran,Jimin tersenyum kecut mendengarnya

"Aku memperlakukanmu seperti tadi karna hanya ingin membuat orang cemburu tau,bukan karna aku menyukaimu atau apalah,kemarin kan sudah kubilang kalau aku..."

"membenciku" potong Yoongi dengan nada sedikit bergetar,apa dia akan menangis? Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat memasuki rumahnya meninggalkan Jimin yg masih berdiri di depan pintu

Jimin hanya menatap punggung kecil Yoongi dengan muka datar,huh begitu saja mau nangis dasar cengeng "cepat mandi ,ganti bajumu dan makan,aku akan membuatkanmu Ramen" titah Jimin,bukannya menjawab Yoongi malah membanting pintunya dengan kasar sehingga pintu yg tak berdosa itu mengeluarkan suara yg keras

"aish anak itu" pria berpipi tembam itu hanya mengelus dadanya tanpa ia sadari ia menyakiti perasaan 2 orang saat ini

.

.

.

Jungkook dengan malas melangkahkan kakinya pada trotoar kota yg di dekat cafe itu masih terputar jelas di bulatnya menjadi sembab akibat ia mengangis tadi

"Park Jimin kenapa secepat ini?" gumamnya masih dengan nada bergetar,ia berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya sehingga tak jarang ia mendapati protes dari beberapa orang yg tak sengaja ia tabrak

Namun ia tidak mempedulikan ia pikirkan hanya kejadian yg menyayat hatinya tadi dan seorang Park Jimin

"Aku tidak rela kau menjadi milik pria itu,Jimin"

Tiba-tiba Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya "Jimin maafkan aku telah menyia-nyiakanmu dulu tapi sekarang aku akan meminta maaf lagi karna aku akan memisahkanmu dengan lelaki itu"

.

.

.

"hey ducky menurutmu Jimin itu orangnya seperti apa?"

Tanya Yoongi pada bebek karet yg mengapung di bathtube Yoongi merendam tubuhnya di bathtube kamar mandi kamarnya setelah tubuhnya basah kuyup dihantam air dipenuhi kejadian kemarin dan kejadian yg tadi

Kejadian dimana Jimin mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Yoongi dan Kejadian dimana seorang Jimin yg menggandeng tangannya dan bilang 'jangan GR ya' sesampainya di rumah

'aku membencimu'

'hujannya sangat deras ya chagi'

'jangan GR ya Min Yoongi'

"argh" erang Yoongi frustasi sambil mengacak rambut kebiruannya.3 kalimat itu kini berputar-putar di kepalanya "aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada orang yg membenciku"

"tapi kenapa hatiku berkata lain?"

.

.

.

"Yoongi waktu kecil lucu juga"

Jimin tersenyum kecut melihat sebuah figura foto yg menampilkan seorang anak kecil yg tersenyum manis,itu foto Yoongi semasa kembali menaruhnya di meja ruang tengah lalu ia beranjak menuju ruang makan "apa anak itu sudah memakan ramen buatanku? Ah apa peduliku,dia hanya menyusahkan"

Di meja makan ia masih mendapati semangkok ramen yg mengeluarkan uap,Jimin mendengus "aish mandi saja lama sekali" rutuknya kesal lalu menyumpah serapahi mahkluk manis yg menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu "hey Yoongi cepat makan kalau tidak aku akan memakan ramenmu lalu tidak akan memasak untukmu sampai besok" ancam Jimin

"iya sebentar Jiminie"

Jimin kembali mendengus,ia tidak suka menunggu meski dia suka terlambat mengambil sendok yg tergeletak di meja makan lalu memainkannya dengan jarinya.

Seketika ia teringat akan sesuatu tapi yg peduli dengannya,seseorang yg rela bangun pagi untuk membangunkannya,seseorang yg selalu membuatkan kue-kue manis dan membawakannya untuknya,seseorang yg selalu disampingnya dan membuatnya tersenyum.

Namun tanpa Jimin duga orang itu itu pergi hanya demi lelaki lain yg lebih baik memory yg terputar diotaknya itu membuat Jimin kembali tersenyum kecut

"Jeon Jungkook"

Jimin menatap langit-langit ruang makan sambil mengucap nama orang yg menyia-nyiakannya dulu,senyum kecut masih menghiasi wajahnya yg tampan "apa sekarang kau menyesal meninggalkanku demi Taehyung?"

Tiba-tiba terbesit hal gila di otak Jimin 'aku akan memanfaatkan Yoongi untuk membalaskan dendamku padama Jungkook' lalu ia tertawa licik

"Em...Jimin?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan pikiran Jimin,ia menoleh pada sumber suara dan ia terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya

.

.

.

 **TBC Xd**

Hula bertemu lagi sama ebby (~'0')~

Ih maap ya chap 2 makin gaje :( maunya 3k+ word tapi karna buru-buru jadi pendek kayak chap 1 deh :( mian ya :'((

Dan kayaknya chap 3 updatenya bakal ngadat soalnya ebby lagi sibuk banget nih :(

Review 20+ bakal fast update deh xD #plak

Kalo banyak typo maklum ya :'v ebby miss typo soalnya xD

Oke gomawo ^^v


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear My Guard**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

Sebuah suara membuyarkan pikiran Jimin,ia menoleh pada sumber suara dan ia terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Seorang mahkluk manis sebut saja Yoongi berdiri didepannya hanya dibalut bathrobe dan ditambah lagi rambutnya yg basah menambah kesan sexy padanya,errr Jimin menelan ludahnya kasar memandangi Yoongi dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya seakan ingin menerkam Yoongi sekarang "apa yg kau lihat?"

Jimin langsung menepis pemikirannya yg ingin menarik Yoongi ke kamar saat itu juga saat suara Yoongi Jimin mesum "tidak,cepat makan nanti ramenmu dingin" perintahnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya "dan kenapa kau hanya memakai bathrobe,ingin menggodaku? Maaf aku tak tergoda sama sekali"

"Jangan GR ya Park Jimin" sahut Yoongi meniru Jimin seperti tadi sambil menarik kursinya lalu mendudukinya,Jimin hanya mengkerutkan dahinya "terserah" ucapnya kesal,Yoongi yg mendengarnya hanya terkikik.

Suasana canggung pun terjadi terdengar suara Yoongi yg melahap makanannya,sedangkan Jimin hanya memandangi yg sudah selesai makan dan tak menyukai keheningan pun angkat bicara

"Hey Park boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Yoongi meminta izin pada Jimin untuk melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan padanya,Jimin hanya mengangguk. "em kenapa kau membenciku? Apa salahku padamu?"

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas,lalu menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan yg sulit untuk diartikan "kau tau kenapa aku membencimu?" dan langsung saja Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya "karena..." Jimin menggantung kalimatnya yg semakin membuat Yoongi penasaran "nanti saja kau tau"

Yoongi menghela nafas berat mendengar jawaban dari Jimin "kenapa kau..." belum juga Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jimin dengan cepat memotongnya "cepat pakai bajumu,bukannya kau ada janji dengan Seokjin?"

.

.

~Dear My Guard~

.

.

"Ini tak benar Jungkook"

Pria bergigi kelinci itu hanya menatap suasana jalan raya melalui jendela sebuah cafe dengan malas mendengar ceramah gratis dari seorag pria berlesung pipi berfikir bahwa Namjoon –Pria berlesung pipi itu—akan membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya,eh malah Namjoon memberikan ceramah .

"Biarkan Jimin mencintai pasangannya yg sekarang,bukankah dulu kau meninggalkannya demi alien bernama Taehyung itu?"

Jungkook melirik Namjoon dengan lirikan dia kesini mencari Namjoon untuk membantunya bukan memberikan ceramah yg tak penting baginya "Hyung,aku kesini meminta bantuanmu bukan memintamu untuk menceramahiku" protes Jungkook yg membuat Namjoon menghela nafasnya kasar

"hey bocah aku menceramahimu demi kebaikanmu,toh yg salah di sini itu kau bukan Jimin"

Jungkook menghela nafasnya lalu bangkit dari kursi tempat yg ia duduki sedari tadi "aku lelah,aku pulang duluan hyung,annyeong"

Namjoon memperhatikan Jungkook yg membungkuk padanya lalu melenggang tampan itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya heran kenapa ia punya adik sepupu yg tak sopan seperti Jungkook

"Jeon Jungkook"

Namjoon mengangkat cangkir yg berisi _Americano_ lalu menyeruputnya

"Kau memang tak punya hati"

.

.

Jungkook menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan saat ia telah berdiri di pintu cafe yg ia masuki bulatnya menangkap bayangan-bayangan orang yg berlalu lalang di kemudian mendengus dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan cafe favoritnya itu,namun

 _Set_

Tanpa Jungkook duga kini tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang dari belakang yg membuat kelinci itu mengerutkan dahinya 'Namjoon hyung?' batinnya menenbak siapa yg berani menahannya 'tapi kenapa tangannya agak lebih kecil dan aromanya berbeda? Apa hyung mengganti sabun dan parfumnya? Tapi tadi aromanya tak seperti ini'

Jungkook membalikan badannya untuk melihat sosok yg berani-beraninya menahan seorang Jeon Jungkook,dan ternyata bukan Namjoon!

Oke mari kita deskripsikan orang yg menahan berwarna hitam kecoklatan dengan poni berujung sedikit berwarna hijau,matanya tajam namun tatapannya lembut (?),wajahya tampan dan hanya menggunakan kemeja putih sesiku dengan celana denim hitamnya dan sepatu sket yg senada dan kini ia menampilkan senyum kotaknya pada Jungkook.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung,sekali lagi Kim Taehyung.

"Taehyung?"

Taehyung terkekeh melihat ekspresi kaget kelinci manis di depannya,sangat lucu di matanya "wae kookie-a? Kenapa kau begitu kaget melihatku?"

Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Taehyung melepaskan tangan Jungkook lalu tersenyum manis pada Jungkook "aku merindukanmu Kookie,aku tadi mencarimu ke rumah tapi kata Imo kau pergi ke Cafe bersama Namjoon hyung" jawab Taehyung sambil megusak surai hitam Jungkook.

Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya dari pria yg berdiri di hadapannya tengah berfikir tentang rencana untuk merebut kembali Jimin dari pria manis yg ia lihat saat hujan siang tadi.

"Taehyung?"

"Ne?"

"Apakah kau tetap mencintaiku meski aku mencintai orang lain?"

.

.

~Dear My Guard~

.

.

Mentari kini telah kembali tempat asalnya lalu digantikan oleh gelapnya langit malam.

Di sebuah gang yg tak terlalu ramai,2 orang pria tengah berjalan menuju tempat berlindung yg bisa disebut dengan rumah.2 pria itu adalah Jimin dan Yoongi yg baru saja pulang dari rumah Seokjin.

Dan lagi suasana canggung terasa,mungkin karna mereka belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain? Ah iya Jimin kan membenci Yoongi.

Jimin fokus dengan ponselnya,katanya sih ada pesan dari Tuan Min yg menanyakan tentang anak tunggal kesayangannya bagaimana dengan Yoongi? Ia sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sedikit merona mengingat kejadian yg terjadi di rumah Seokjin

 **FLASHBACK**

"Selamat datang Yoongi-ah,Jimin-ssi" sambut Seokjin saat mendapati Jimin dan Yoongi yg sudah di depan pintu rumahnya ,yg disambut hanya tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sopan

"Kajja masuk,oh ya hati-hati lantainya licin,aku baru saja selesai mengepel" Seokjin mempersilahkan 2 orang itu masuk ke rumahnya yg tak begitu berjalan sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya takut jika lantai yg baru selesai ia pel itu kotor memang dasarnya Jimin dan Yoongi tak punya rasa malu,mereka malah menginjak lantai dengan sepatu yg masih menempel dan oh! Malang sekali dirimu Seokjin,ebby rasa kau harus mengepel lagi.

"HUWAAA"

Karna tak mengindahkan perkataan Seokjin dan tak berhati-hati,Yoongi terpelesat dan dengan sigap Jimin ya,Yoongi jatuh di pelukan Jimin

Yoongi merasakan jantungnya sudah mulai ingin melompat keluar ketika maniknya menyelami manik hitam Jimin,begitu juga dengan dikatakan mereka saling meyelami manik satu sama aw,Yoongi merasakan panas di pipi nya sampai di telinganya tanda bahwa wajahnya kini memerah

"ekhm"

Seokjin berdehem yg membuat keduanya menoleh "bisa kita mulai Tuan Min? Tuan Park? Dan yak sialan! Kalian mengotori lantaiku"

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Kenapa Yoongi merasa semakin aneh pada perasaannya terhadap Jimin?.Jimin yg dingin,tak banyak bicara,terkadang mesum dan membencinya sedikit demi sedikit menarik perhatian seorang Min Yoongi.

Jatuh cinta? Oke Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya agar ia bisa menepis pikirannya yg tak baik –kata Yoongi—mana bisa ia mencintai orang yg justru membencinya.

"Yoongi" panggil Jimin yg merasa bosan karena dari tadi yg terdengar hanya suara langkah kaki mereka karena makin lama jalanan makin sepi "ne? Wae?"

"Aku membencimu"

"Ya,aku tau itu"

"Bagaimana kalau aku berbalik mencintaimu?"

Yoongi tentu saja kaget mendengar pertanyaan Jimin itu "aku tidak tahu" sahut Yoongi sambil menundukan kepalanya,Jimin hanya menyerengai "Jangan GR ya Min Yoo-"

"Ya aku tau itu"

Jimin tak bisa menahan kekehannya ketika Yoongi memotong perkatannya dan memalingkan Jimin menggoda Yoongi? Ah entahlah hanya Jimin dan Tuhan yg tau.

Seketika Jimin merasakan ada tetesan air pada ?.Jimin menengadahkan kepalanya dan benar saja beberapa saat kemudian Hujan turun dengan derasnya

Dengan cepat,Jimin menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan berlari mencari tempat berteduh mengingat ia lupa membawa payung.

Tungkai kaki jenjang mereka terhenti di sebuah toko yg sedang tutup "aish hujan lagi" gerutu Yoongi pada hujan dan tetntu saja hujan tak menyahutinya. Yoongi menjongkokkan dirinya lalu mengusap-ngusap tubuhnya yg menggigil kedinginan dengan telapak tangannya berharap sebuah kehangat.

Jimin yg melihat itu dengan malas membuka jaket hoodie hitamnya yg sedari tadi ia pakai lalu menyelimuti tubuh mendongak dan mengedipkan matanya 2 kali seakan tengah bertanya 'kenapa kau memberikan jaketmu?' pada Jimin "agar kau tidak kedinginan" jawab Jimin yg seolah mengerti maksud Yoongi

"Ghamsahamida Jiminie" Yoongi tersenyum manis pada Jimin,oh kita doakan saja agar Jimin tidak terkena diabetes esok hari karna senyuman Yoongi melebihi manisnya Gula atau permen yg sering Jimin makan di kelas ketika pelajaran berlangsung "Ne,cheonma Yoongi"

Yoongi kembali mengusapkan tangannya pada tubu mungilnya itu,mungkin ia masih merasakan ikut berjongkok di sebelah Yoongi lalu menyandarkan kepala Yoongi pada pundaknya dan memeluknya yg tentu saja Yoongi kaget atas perlakuan Jimin "Jiminie?"

"masih dingin hm? Jangan tanya kenapa aku melakukan ini,kau tau tak mau Tuan Min menendangku karna kau sakit" Jawab Jimin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya walau wajahnya tampak datar dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum itu Yoongi tertawa kecil lalu ia merasakan debaran halus di dalam dadanya dan jangan lupakan rona merah di wajah putih yg terlampau pucat itu.

Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin agar rasa dinginnya tak lama pelukannya meregang dan dengkuran halus bisa menebaknya,yap! Tepat sekali,Yoongi tertidur di pelukan memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Yoongi "tertidur rupanya" dan kali ini Jimin tersenyum manis mengetahui pria yg ia lindungi tertidur di pelukannya.

"Yoongi" telapak tanggannya beralih untuk mengelus surai kebiruan Yoongi "kau manis sekali jika tertidur"

Dan tanpa diduga Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi

.

.

.

~Dear My Guard~

.

.

.

 **TBC xD**

Hula-hula ebby bek xD

Nih udah apdet ya ini pun ngerjainnya buru-buru karna tugas pada ngejar :"v

Oh ya 2 hari lalu ebby ulang tahun yg ke-16 lho xD /nda nanya :"v

Oke yg masih stay nunggu nih ff abal ebby ucapkan terimakasih :*

Ayo review biar chap 4 cepet update /lho :"v

 **NOTE: JIKA ADA KALIMAT HILANG DAN TERKESAN ACAK2AN ITU ARTINYA MASIH ERROR SYSTEM**

Gomawo~ ^^)/


End file.
